Mount Fortain
by king bicy
Summary: A group of friends travel through their world to find the answers they want and learn about their powers.
1. Chapter 1

Mount Fortain

Chapter 1

By Anthony bicy

Many people wonder what other places are like. They wonder about the climates, surroundings, and the origins of that place. `Fortain was just like any normal place except it had a rocky mountain behind it. There were normal people, two story buildings, and it wasn't that big of a town but it wasn't small. In this town, there was a 15 year old boy named Jack. He was just like any other normal person. He had short black hair that didn't go over his eyes, an average skinny body, brown eyes, a long sleeve white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was heading out of his home near the mountain when he was stopped by his parents.

"Where are you heading Jack?" his mom asked. "I'm just going to hang out with my friends. I'll be back later," Jack answered. "All right, have fun," Jack's dad said as he watched tv in the living room. Then Jack ran out of the house. He ran down the rocky path through the town. While he ran, he saw many people that he knew. The sun shined down like it did any other day. When he got to the town entrance, he saw his two friends waiting under a tree. " Yo, Jack," the boy called out. The 15 year old boy that called out was Antoine. He had dark skin but not too dark, short red hair, brown eyes, a short sleeve red shirt, and black pants. He was a little musclar than Jack but they were the same height, 5 feet and 5 inches. Jack's other friend was a 15 year old girl named Lily. She has long blonde hair that ran down here neck, a silver necklace, light blue eyes eyes, a white short sleeve shirt with red outlines, a purple skirt, and white shoes.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted. "Hey," said Lily. "What do you guys want to do?" Jack asked. "We could go to the movies," Lily suggested. "All right," Antoine said. "But before we go, I want to fight you Jack." "Why?" Jack asked. "I'm not letting that last fight go. I want a rematch," said Antoine. "Ok, but you're still going to lose," said Jack. The three friends left the town and went to an open field near Fortain. When they got there, Lily backed away to watch. The two boys got some space between each other. They looked at each other like they were born rivals. Then, they charged at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Mount Fortain

chapter 2

They both swung and clashed fists. Antoine broke the clash and kept swinging his fists but Jack was dodging him. Jack caught Antoine's right fist, put his back towards him, and put Antoine's arm over his shoulder. He flipped Antoine over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. Jack tried to kicked him but he rolled away. Antoine hopped up and backed up next to a tree. Jack ran and leaped into the air. He came down with his fist but Antoine rolled away to his right.

"You've gotten better," said Antoine. "You too but of course, you could be stronger," Jack said while taking his fist out of the tree. "W'll see whose stronger," Antoine said. He darted towards Jack and punched but Jack put his arm up and moved his head to the left. Antoine saw an opening and took it. He kicked Jack's left side and sent him flying into a tree to Antoine's left. "Wow. I hope Jack can come back fro that," Lily thought. There was a dust cloud. When it cleared, Jack's shirt was torn a little and the tree was damaged.

"You might have gained in strength but I can still win," Jack said while getting up. He started focusing his inner stregth. Blue aura flowed around him. Dust and dirt started surrounding him. "What the hell is going on?" Antoine thought. When the dust cleared, Jack looked different. "Woah," said Antoine. "I've never seen this before," Lily said. Jack had blue aura around him, a black cape, red and blue eyes, and his hair turned blue. "Wow, this is amazing," Jack said. "Did he actually transform?" Antoine asked himself. Jack smirked and then disappeared. He reappeared behind Antoine. "Damn!" Antoine thought. He turned around just in time for Jack to punch him in his face. Antoine was forced into the ground.

Jack picked Antoine up by his shirt and held him up high with one hand. He positioned his other hand as he was about to punch him. "That's enough Jack," Lily said as she walked towards him. "Ok," Jack said while putting him down. "Damn man. When did you learn that?" Antoine asked. "Just now I guess," Jack answered. "Do you know how to change back?" Lily asked. "Let me try," said Jack. Jack started focusing again and transformed back. "All right, let's head to the movies," he said. "Oh, nice fight by the way," Lily commented. "Thanks." "I will win one of these days," said Antoine. "Sure." Then, they headed back to Fortain.


	3. Chapter 3

Mount Fortain

chapter 3

When they got there, they got their tickets, popcorn, and went saw a comedy. When the movie was over, they left while the sun was setting. The three laughed until they saw a boy staring at them. "Hello," he said. "Hey," said Jack. "Who are you?" "My name is Jake. Nice to meet you." Jake has a black hoodie, red eyes, black hair that went down his neck, blue pants, a small x scar on his left cheek, and looked like he was Jack's age.

"Jack, isn't it?" Jake asked. "Yes, but how do you know my name?" "That's not important. The only thing that is important is that you fight me right now." "Why?" " It's to help you." All of a sudden, Jake disappeared. "Where did he go?" Antoine asked. "There!" Lily said as she pointed up. They all looked up and saw Jake falling towards them. He punched but the group moved out of the way. Jack slid back with his back to the movies. Then, Jake appeared in his face. "I'm not done," he said. Jake punched Jack in his face and sent him flying into the movies.

"Ah, damn," said Jack. He got up out of the debris and looked at Jake. While Jake was looking at Jack, Antoine charged at him. He kept punching and Jake kept dodging but he never took his eye off of Jack. Finally, Jake caught Antoine's fist. He tripped him and kicked his side. Jack darted towards him and leaped into the air. He kicked but Jake blocked. "I can tell you don't think about your attacks. You're just a beginner," Jake said. Jack landed on the ground and punched but Jake hit him first. Jack slid back. "This guy... He's better than me but I can't give up," Jack thought. He focused his power and transformed. "You're not the only one that can do that," said Jake. He did the same and transformed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mount Fortain

chapter 4

Jake's transformation looked similar to Jack's but he had red aura, a white cape, his eyes were white, and his hair was red. "H-Howdo you look like me?" Jack asked. "I'll tell you if you win," said Jake. Jake disappeared. Jack got ready but Jake appeared in his face. Jack punched but Jake disappeared again. He reappeared behind him and grabbed Jack's cape. He swung Jack in circles and threw him towards the movies. Jack stopped himself so he wouldn't crash into the movies. Jake darted at Jack. Antoine decided to do something so he ran at Jake. Jack jumped into the air and Jake did too. Jake kicked with his left foot and flipped upside down for a right kick. Jack blocked both and came around with a right hook. He hit Jake's stomach and grabbed his leg. Jack threw Jake to the ground and Antoine got ready. Antoine punched Jake in his stomach and sent him into the movies.

Jack landed on top of the movies. "Thanks Antoine," Jack thanked. "No problem," he said, "What's with this guy?" Lily asked. Then, a hand burst up out of the roof of the movies and grabbed Jack's leg. He was pulled down into the movies. When he fell in, his eyes met with Jake's. Jake swung his right fist and punched Jack in his chest. He was sent further into the movies where you actually watch the movie. Luckily, the movies were closed.

"I have to get rid of him. Why is he even here?" Jack thought. Jake walked towards Jack. "Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you don't have the power," said Jake. Jack charged towards Jake but he just stood there. Jack cocked his arm back and Jake got ready. Before Jack got to him, he spun around and got behind Jake. Jake was surprised. Jack ran towards the outside of the movies and Jake followed him. "Chain reaction!" Jake said. Chains appeared around Jake's arm and sprung at Jack. Right when Jack got to his friends, the chain grabbed him and wrapped itself around him.

"Come on!" Jack yelled. Jake made it to the outside. Antoine and Lily stepped in front of Jack to protect him. "I'm done," Jake said. "What the hell do you mean?" Antoine asked. "I have already seen your power and it is not worth my time," said Jake. "Go to this place. You can get stronger and learn stuff there." Jake threw a paper card and Antoine caught it. "Wang's temple. Northeast of here," the card read. Antoine looked towards Jake but he was gone. "What the hell?!" the movie manager yelled as he walked up to the almost destroyed movie theatre. Antoine grabbed Jack and ran and Lily followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Mount Fortain

chapter 5

Jack was untied and went home. Antoine and Lily did the same. The next day, Antoine and Lily knocked on Jack's door. Jack opened it but there was silence for a few minutes. The two were looking at what Jack was wearing as night clothes. He had bunnies on his shirt and pants. "What?" Jack asked. Then, he saw what they were looking at. "Don't judge me! It was a present from my grandma!" Jack yelled. "Anyway, you ready?" Antoine asked. "Ready for what?" Jack asked. Jack realized they had backpacks. "That Jake guy gave us a card for a temple. He said we can get information there." "There's no where else we can learn about these powers," said Lily. "All right, just give me a minute," Jack yawned. "Hey, just wear your pajamas," Antoine called out. "Shut the hell up!" Jack yelled. Antoine laughed and Lily giggled.

A few minutes later, Jack came outside with the clothes he had on yesterday but he had a backpack filled with stuff he needed. "You ready bunny boy?" Lily asked. "I swear if one more person says something about my stuff," Jack warned. "All right All right. Let's get going." The group started heading towards the entrance of the town. "Hey," someone called out. The three turned around to see a blone haired boy. He had short blonde hair, yellow eyes, an orange short sleeve shirt with a black design of someone hitting a baseball, blue jeans, and orange shoes. "What's up Dawson," Antoine said. "Where are you guys going?" he asked. "None of your busines," Antoine replied. "Come on Antoine. You know you tell me everything like how you told me you like Lily." "W-What?!" Liliy said confused. "Hey shut up! I didn't say that," said Antoine. "Who is he?" Jack asked. "That's Dawson. He's one of my friends but he gets annoying sometimes," said Antoine. "Antoine, you're just as annoying as I am. How about we settle this in a fight. If you win, I'll stop annoying you. If I win, I come with you," Dawson said. "I don't have time to fight you," said Antoine. "Ok, I'll come with you then." Dawson started walking towards them. "See what I mean. You can't get rid of him," Antoine said. "I don't think we can trust him. He's a liar," Lily whispered to Jack. "If he becomes a problem, We'll kick him out but for now lets keep him," Jack whispered back. "Hey, I think they're talking about me," Dawson said out loud. Jack and Lily flinched in worriedness. "Dawson, just stay out of the way and don't be annoying," said Antoine. "I'll try but I can't gurantee anything," said Dawson. Then, they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Mount Fortain

chapter 6

The group left Fortain and walked through the forest. It was silent until Dawson said something. "You guys are too quiet," he said. "If you weren't here, Antoine would be the one talking. He's the talkative one," Jack said. "I'm the only fun one in this group," said Antoine. "You know you love us," Lily teased. "Shut up! I only hang out with you guys because you two were cool as kids but you're boring now." "We are not boring! We can be fun if we want," said Lily. "I like being like this. That way, I can just sneak up on people," Jack said. "You know they say quiet people can be murderers," Dawson informed. "I could be," said Jack. Antoine and Lily stared at him. Jack turned to them. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I would never try to kill you guys," he chuckled.

"So, where are we going?" Dawson asked. "To a temple," Jack answered. "To do what?" "Can you stop asking questions?" Antoine asked. "Not really. I need to know what we are doing if I'm gonna be in this group," said Dawson. "You're not in the group. You're just tagging along," said Antoine. Then, the ground started shaking. "Is it an earthquake?" Lily asked but then the shaking stopped. "What was that?" Jack asked. "Maybe it was an earthquake but let's keep going," said Antoine. "We should figure out where that shaking came from. We don't usually get earthquakes," said Dawson. "We can't. We should just head to the temple," said Jack.

"Hey!" a voice called out. The group turned around and saw three other people running towards them. It was two girls and one boy. "What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked. "We were looking for you guys," a girl with black hair tied in a bun said. Lily and Antoine realized they had bookbags. "You guys are not coming with us!" they both yelled. "Come on Antoine!" the boy begged. "We can barely stand Dawson," Antoine said. "Who are they?" Jack asked. "The girl with the bun is Madisen and the other is Justice," Lily said. Madisen has black hair tied back in a bun, short sleeve black shirt, blue jeans, red shoes, and black eyes. Justice has neck length curly brown hair, black eyes, light green short sleeve shirt, purple pants, and purple shoes. "The boy behind them is Doug. He's not as annoying as Dawson so he's cool," said Antoine. Doug has black short hair, a black t-shirt, white jeans, black shoes, and bandages on his right arm.

"Guys, this is Jack," Lily introduced. "Hey," Madisen and Justice greeted. "Come on Antoine. Let us come," Doug begged. "No." "How about we flip a coin? Heads, we come. Tails, we don't," Madisen suggested. "We don't want to stay at Fortain. It's boring without you guys," Justice said. Madisen dug into her pocket and pulled out a penny. She flipped it into the air and caught it but before she looked, the ground started shaking again and she dropped it. Justice looked at the coin when the ground stopped shaking and it was heads. "Yes, we get to go," she squealed. "Oh my gosh," Lily said. "Let's get moving gang," Madisen said while taking the lead. Justice followed her like they were marching. Doug grabbed Antoine's shoulder. "It's best if we came," he said. The whole group started moving again.


	7. Chapter 7

Mount Fortain

chapter 7

The group kept walking until it got dark. "We should stop here. It'll be too dark to see soon," Jack said. "Yes sir," Justice said like a soldier. Everyone set down their bags and Dawson got a fire going. "Wow, where did you learn that Dawson?" Madisen asked. "I learned it from my dad. We used to camp and hunt a lot," Dawson answered. "So you're a country boy," Justice said with a country accent. "Yeah," Dawson entertained. Everyone laughed and started setting up their tents. Jack was the first one finished. "Hey Lily. You need some help?" he asked. "N-No thank you. I'm ok," Lily blushed. "I still don't like the idea of all these people," said Antoine. "Well, we're all friends so we're going," said Justice. "How did y'all meet anyway?" Dawson asked. "Justice and I were in Fortain and we saw Antoine running from someone," Madisen started.

"When the person stopped chasing Antoine, we talked to him. He was crying because he didn't do anything." The group started staring at Antoine, trying to hold in their laughter. "Shut the hell up! We were only five!" he yelled. "After that, we just started hanging around him to stop the person." "What happened to him?" Jack asked. "I don't know. We never saw him again." "Wait, I remember!" Justice exclaimed. She pointed at Jack. "You were the one chasing Antoine. I remember your face," said Justice. "Oh yeah. I was mad because you stole my cookie," Jack said. "I hate you so much," said Antoine. "We should go to sleep. It's getting really dark," Doug suggested. "Oh come on Doug. I thought you was a cool guy," Dawson said. " I am. I just feel tired today," he said. "You're lying. You'll be cool when Antoine gets smarter." "If one more person says something about me," said Antoine.

"I'll be cool when the sunrises," said Doug. Then, Jack stood up. "I'm taking a walk," he said. Doug lied down and went to sleep. Lily sat quietly and waited for Jack. One by one, everyone went to sleep. Antoine, then Dawson and Justice. "So, Lily," said Madisen. "What's up with you and Jack?" "N-Nothing. We're just friends," Lily answered. "I know something's up because you've been hanging around him a lot." "There's nothing g-going on." Madisen looked at her suspiciously. "We'll see." Then, Madisen fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Mount fortain

chapter 8

Jack walked past trees and plants. He stopped when a black figure stood in his path. "What is that?" Jack thought to himself. All of a sudden, the figure moved. It jumped into the air and landed on a tree branch. "Who are you?" Jack asked. The moon moved from behind the clouds and shined on the figure. It was a boy that looked a couple of years older than Jack. He had a long black sleeve shirt, black pants, blue eyes, white belt, black neck length hair, and an evil smile. "My name is Brian. I am here to capture you," he said. "Why capture me?" Jack asked. "To capture you." "For what?" "For a group I'm trying to start. It's so I can achieve my goals." "I'm sorry but I'll have to pass. I already have a group." "If that's the case, I'll just get rid of you." Brian jumped down towards Jack and Jack got ready. Brian disappeared and reappered behind Jack. Jack turned and swung but Brian disappeared again. "Stay still," said Jack. Brian appeared a few feet behind Jack. "I'm glad you're not joining me. You're far too weak to be a fighter," Brian said. Jack darted towards Brian. He kept punching but Brian was dodging. Jack kicked and Brian did a backflip to get away.

"I know I'm the strongest and I know nothing about these powers but I do have the strength to beat you," Jack said. He darted at Brian again. Brian got ready but Jack disappeared. Brian turned around but Jack wasn't there. "I got you!" Jack exclaimed. Brian looked up and saw Jack. They both punched and clashed fists. Brian broke the clash and backed up. "I think it's time for me to leave," Brian said as Jack landed. He dashed and Jack punched but Brian went low and avoided it. Brian kneed Jack in his stomach. "Gahh!" he exclaimed. Lily turned in response to the sound. She got up and went to look for Jack. He was stunned for a second. Brian kicked Jack in his jaw and sent him flying back into a tree.

"Jack!" Lily called out. Brian looked towards Jack and saw something white in front of him. He picked it up and read it. "Don't go to this place. It's just like hell," Brian warned. Then, he left. A few seconds later, Lily came and saw Jack. She gasped and tried to help him out. "Jack! What happened?" "Some guy.. named Brian.. tried to kill me," Jack coughed out. Lily helped him out of the tree and made their way back to the camp. When they got there, Antoine was awake. "Woah. What happened to you?" he asked. "A guy named Brian did this," Lily answered for him. She set him down on his sleeping bag and dug into her bag. "Luckily, I brought first aid just in case." "You need any help?" Antoine asked. "No, it's ok. I'll heal him." Lily started and Antoine just sat there. He stayed up all night with Lily.

he next day, Lily and Antoine had fallen asleep. Jack had bandages on his stomach and right arm. Madisen and Dawson were the first ones up. "Hey Dawson." "Hey Madisen." "You sleep good?" "Yeah but I had a weird dream. It was about you and..." Dawson paused. "Me and who else?" Dawson went quiet for a second. "N-N-No one. It was just you... fighting," Dawson stuttered. Then, Justice woke up. "Hey guys," she greeted. "Hey," said Madisen. Dawson looked around and saw Jack. "Hey, what happened to Jack?" he asked. The girls looked at Jack. "I don't know. It could be from when we were asleep. It looks like Lily stayed up all night to patch him up," said Madisen. Next, Doug and Jack woke up. "Ah, my head hurts," said Jack. "What's going on?" Doug asked. "We don't know yet," Justice answered. "Jack, what happened?" Madisen asked. "Some guy named Brian tried to recruit me for his group but I said no so he attacked me," Jack explained. "Why did he try to recruit you?" Dawson asked. "For a group to help him do something. Then, he told me not to go to the temple." "Well, we can't trust him. He attacked you," said Justice. "Maybe that place is bad," Doug suggested. "We won't know until we get there." "So, what are we going to do about these two?" Dawson asked while looking at Lily and Antoine. "Let's just wait until they wake up." And so they did.

They waited for several minutes. Then, there was rustling near Madisen. Everyone looked at the bush. A girl walked out with a mean look. "H-Hey," Madisen greeted. The girl turned her deadly gaze to Madisen. She felt a chill run up her back. "All of you, get lost," the girl ordered. "What?! This is the forest. You can't claim this land," Dawson retorted. The girl looked at Dawson and started walking towards him. She pasted Madisen and Justice and stood right in front of him. She had pink long hair, red jacket with a black sleeveless shirt under it, black stockings, red short skirt, and white shoes. The girl grabbed Dawson by his throat and lifted him into the air. "Hey stop!" Madisen said. She punched but the girl caught her fist with her right hand. Justice and Doug tried to help them but they were knocked back by an invisible force. "What the hell was that?" Doug asked. "What is with this girl?" Justice asked. The girl tightened her grip on Dawson and Madisen. "Ahhhh!" they both yelled. The girl threw Dawson into a tree. She swung Madisen around by her hand and threw her into Dawson. "Hey! Get away from them!" said Jack. The girl looked at him. Jack stood up and got ready. She disappeared and reappeared behind Jack. The girl punched Jack in his back and fell to the ground. Doug and Justice got up. The girl held out her hand and a white object flew at them. The two jumped out of the way. Then Lily and Antoine woke up. Antoine looked at the girl. "Who is she?" he asked. "Antoine, Lily, get away. She's dangerous!" Dawson warned. They both looked at the girl and saw Jack in front of her. "What did you do to him?!" Lily asked angrily. "I put him to sleep. Now, It's time to get rid of all of you," the girl said.

The white object came back and floated in the air. Everyone looked at it. The girl moved her hand down and the object slammed down towards the ground. Dawson grabbed Antoine's shirt and moved him out of the way. Doug and Justice ducked behind a tree. Lily ran to Jack and protected his body while the girl jumped into the air. The object made an explosion that looked like a white light as it hit the ground. Everyone was out of the blast range except Lily. "Ahhhh!" she yelled. When it was over, the girl was gone. The group ran over to Lily and gasped. Jack was all right but Lily's back was burned. "Oh my gosh," Justice said. Lily fell to the ground and started breathing heavily. "It's going to be ok. We'll help you. Come on Justice," said Madisen. The girls dropped to their knees and dug in their bags. Dawson and Antoine grabbed Jack and sat him against a tree. Madisen got bandages and Justice got cotton and water. Doug sat next to the tree with the boys. Then, Jack woke up. "W-Where did that girl go?" Jack asked. "She left but hurt Lily before she did," Doug answered. Jack looked over to the girls helping Lily. "Why would she do that?" Jack asked. "We don't know yet. She just attacked us for no reason," said Doug. Jack struggled to get up, "I'm taking a walk." Antoine jumped up, grabbed Jack's shoulders, and slammed him to the ground. "No! This is how all of this started. Lily protected you because you was hurt," said Antoine. "So just sit and rest for now." "Man, Lily got hurt for me. If it wasn't for those two, we would be at the temple by now," Jack thought. Madisen had started putting bandages on Lily when sunset came. "Already?" Dawson said. "We're finished," said Justice. The boys walked over to them and saw Lily sleeping. "Great. Let's stay here for the night," said Antoine. The group sat down and one by one they fell asleep again. Jack stood up, "Where are you going?" Antoine asked. "To get something to eat in the morning," Jack answered. "I'll go too. You're too weak to go alone." Then, they left.


	9. Chapter 9

Mount fortain

chapter 9

The two walked through the dark forest picking berries and fruit. "All right, we got enough. Let's go." They started walking back but stopped. "Where is the camp?" Antoine asked. "I thought you was going to remember," said Jack. "Damn, let's just look around until we find it." Antoine started looking while Jack followed him. Eventually, they found a fire. "I think this is it," Antoine whispered. "Come on." "Aye Aye Captain," Jack said. Antoine and Jack started walking towards the fire but stopped when they realized there was only one person. Jack dropped to the ground and pulled Antoine with him. The person turned around but couldn't see them.

"That's her from earlier," Jack whispered. The girl turned back around and faced the fire. "I should have finished those kids off," she said to herself. "I hate humans. Why are they even alive? I wouldn't care if they all looked like you." All of a sudden, the white object flew around the girl. A face, torso, and arms appeared on it. "I feel you Precious. I don't like them even though I'm what's inside of them." "Is that... a spirit?" Antoine asked himself. The spirit flew around some more. "Couldn't you have stolen those kids' spirits? You would be stronger," it said. "I kind of forgot about it at the moment," Precious lightly chuckled. "I will get rid of all of them." Then, there was a crunch. Jack had kicked a stick on accident. Precious turned around and sent the spirt flying at Jack "I see you."


	10. Chapter 10

Mount fortain

chapter 10

Jack rolled out of the way and got up. "What are you doing here?" Precious asked. "I'm just here to talk," Jack answered with his hands up. He started walking slowly to the fire. The spirit appeared in front of Jack. "If you mess up, I'll take your soul," it threatened. Jack sat down on a log on the opposite side of Precious. She didn't see Antoine because he had dark skin. "What do you want?" Precious asked. "I w-want to know why you attacked us," Jack answered. "I don't want to answer that so I might as well get rid of you now." The spirit appeared in front of Precious.

"I heard you earlier," Jack said without flinching. "Why do you hate humans and how can you control spirits?" Precious hesitated. "How do I know I can trust you?" " Not everyone will betray you." Precious thought about it. "Ever since I was young, people treated me wrong, even my parents. I couldn't trust anyone. I was threatened, beat, and outcasted just because I was different. I could control spirits ever since i could remember. When I was thirteen, my parents drove me too far. I-I..." Then, there was a rustle and crack. "You didn't come alone!" Precious said with growing rage. Jack got up. "No! I did come alone," Jack persuaded. "No, you didn't! I trusted you!" The spirit flew at Jack but he dodged it and dashed through the forest. The spirit grew bigger and chased Jack. Precious started following them. When she was gone, Antoine got up and followed them. The spirit punched but was missing. All of a sudden, Jack felt a pain as if he was cut in his stomach. "Did she do this? From earlier?" Jack thought. Jack was slowing down. The spirit punched the ground in front of Jack and made him go flying into a tree.

Precious finally caught up to them. "I hope your friends won't miss you," she said. She was ready to finish him when Antoine came. "Stop!" he yelled. Precious turned to Antoine. "Just let him go." "I can't. I have to get rid of all humans, no exceptions." "Then kill me first." The girl thought about it. "Naw. If I do, then this one could escape." Antoine threw a stick at Precious. She dodged it easily and Antoine darted at her. He jumped and punched but was stunned. A blue giant fist had punched Antoine in his stomach. He was sent flying back into a tree. "Gahh!" "I have more than one spirit," Precious smirked. The full spirit showed up and it was different from the other one. It was completely dark blue with spiky hair and clothes. The other spirit was just bald with no clothing. "You two shall die here," said Precious. "I have to do something. I can't let both of us die," Jack thought. The spirits got closer to the two. "No..No..No," Jack mumbled. "No!" Jack transformed and stood up. The spirit punched but it didn't connect. Fire blocked the spirt's way. "How can this be? My spirits can go through anything," Precious said. "Stop!" Jack yelled. Fire burst from him and knocked back the spirits and Precious. Antoine got behind the tree to avoid the fire. The forest was set on fire.

Trees and branches burned. Precious got up and put out the fire that was on her shirt. "I'll get you for this," she said. Then, she ran. Antoine stepped out from behind the tree. "Damn man. You need to control that," he said. Jack calmed down and transformed back to normal. He took off running and Antoine followed.


	11. Chapter 11

Mount Fortain

chapter 11

The next day, the sun was just rising. Jack and Antoine had got lost so they slept under a tree. When they woke up, the trees in front of them were burned. "This power is getting out of control," Jack said. "I know. You lost it yesterday," said Antoine. "I had to do something. I couldn't let both of us die." All of a sudden, they heard a voice. "Jack! Antoine!" "That sounds like Madisen," Jack said. "Hey, Madisen! We're over here!" Then, Madisen came walking towards them from some bushes. "There you guys are. We were worried that girl got to you," Madisen said while pushing tree branches out of her way. "She didn't kill us but she tried," said Antoine. "I should have known." "Yeah, it's all right now. She's long gone. Let's get back to the others," Jack said.

Jack and Antoine got up and left with Madisen. When they got there, everyone was awake but Lily was still hurt."There you guys are. What happened?" Justice asked. "Well, we were looking for food when we saw that girl that attacked us," said Antoine. "Then we got lost," Jack added. "Can you guys do anything right?" Dawson said. "Hey, shut up! It was too dark," said Antoine. "Are you ok Lily?" Jack asked. "Y-Yeah, thanks to Madisen and Justice," Lily answered. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. It won't happen again." "It's ok. I just wanted to protect my friends."

Then, everyone except Lily started getting up and grabbed their bags. "We should get going," Doug suggested. "Yeah," Jack agreed. Madisen started helping Lily up. "H-Hey, can stop at a town? We need equipment for first aid and other stuff," said Madisen. "We also need clothes. I cannot go around places in dirty clothes," said Justice. "All right. We'll stop at the next town," said Jack. Then, they headed out. The group walked on a dirt path. The sun shined above them but it wasn't too hot. "Where did that girl go anyway?" Madisen asked. "She was gonna kil us but Jack snapped and set the forest on fire. It was kind of cool," said Antoine. "How did he do that?" Doug asked. "I don't know," said Jack. "Something snapped inside of me and I could only see flames." "That sounds bad," Dawson said. "At least you aren't dead," Lily said relieved. "So, why are we going to this temple again?" Justice asked."We're going so we can figure out what these powers are," Antoine answered. "Jack already figured out his. It's fine," Dawson said. "Now let's go home." "Hey, if you want to go back, you can. No one asked you to come dumbass," Antoine said, a little annoyed. "You want to fight about it moron?" Dawson asked while getting in Antoine's face. "We're here," said Lily. Everyone looked towards Lily and Madisen who were in front of the group. They saw multiple buildings and a tall white windmill in the center.

The group started heading into town. Most buildings were made out of wood or bricks. "Wow, this town looks like an old country village," said Justice. A dirt path lied in front of them with the buildings on the sides and the windmill in the middle of the path. "Yeah. I think this town is called Elequen for the once famous queen Elequen that lived here," Lily informed. Then, a cold wind swept by. The teens looked straight and saw an older woman with a white hat and feather on it.


	12. Chapter 12

Mount Fortain

chapter 12

The lady walked down the path towards the white mill with a man by her side. He had a gray fedora, a brown bushy mustache, brown eyes, a gray suit with brown tie, black shoes, and a watch. The two walked side by side while chatting quietly. "Do you think that's the queen?" Madisen asked. "She might be. She looks fancy enough," said Lily. The woman had a big straw hat, red lipstick, and a long pink and white frilly dress. She looked like she was in her fortys. "Hey lady!" Dawson yelled while running towards the lady. "Dawson, you idiot!" Madisen yelled. "Hey lady. Are you the queen of this town?" Dawson asked. The man got in front of the woman as if he was protecting her. "It's ok Matt," the woman said. The man stepped aside. "No, I am not sweetie. I'm just an old lady with nothing to do," the woman answered. "Oh, sorry to bother you." The lady left with Matt and the gang caught up to Dawson.

"You idiot! I didn't tell you to ask her," Madisen said angrily while hitting Dawson's head. "You guys were not going to do it so I did," said Dawson. "All right guys. Let's split up here. We'll meet back up at the windmill," Jack informed while pointing to the windmill in the center of town. "I'm going to get some new clothes," said Justice. She started walking to her northeast where there was a sign about clothes. "We'll go too," said Madisen. "Me three," Dawson smirked. "Dawson, can you get some medical stuff for us?" Madisen asked. "What? I wanted to do other stuff." "Perverted stuff," Doug added. "Shut up!" "Please?" Lily asked. "Fine, but you girls owe me," Dawson sighed. "Thanks," Madisen thanked. The two girls ran off to where Justice was. "It'll be all right idiot. You have the whole trip to see them," said Doug. "I'll go with you." Doug tapped Dawson on his back and pushed him forward. "This sucks," Dawson mumbled. Then the two left.

"Looks like I'm going with you," said Antoine. "Why?" Jack asked. "One, you're injured. Two, I have nothing else to do." "All right, but I can take care of myself. Why are you so overprotective?" "Because we are out in the real world now with people that want to kill us. It's not like when we were kids when you regenerated all of your injuries. Someone has to be the protector so we won't die," Antoine explained. "You can be whatever you want to be but I can handle myself. Besides, how can you protect us if you're not stronger than me?" Jack asked with a smirk, taunting Antoine. "I can beat you any time I wanted to!" "Hoe about now?" "Fine!" The two boys stood facing each other at the entrance of the town.


	13. Chapter 13

Mount Fortain

chapter 13

"Man,this is boring," Dawson groaned in the store. "Suck it up. We have to get supplies for the girls," Doug said. While Doug was looking at the shoulder tall shelves, Dawson wandered his eyes around the small store. All there was were other shoulder tall shelves, a cash register, someone behind the cast register, and another customer. "All right, I got the supplies. Let's go," said Doug. Dawson followed Doug to the cash register. Doug gave the items to the cashier. "I need more stuff to do on this journey," Dawson thought as he closed his eyes. He got bored so he started spinning slowly with his eyes closed. The other customer got in line behind Dawson and he bumped into her. "Ow!" she said as she fell to the floor. Dawson opened his eyes and saw the girl on the floor.

She had brown long hair, a peach colored sleeveless dress that went down to her knees, and brown sandals. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Dawson asked while holding out his hand. "Yes, I'm fine," the girl said, taking Dawson's head. "That'll be ten dollars," the cashier said in a monotone voice. Doug checked his pockets. "Oh no," he said. "You don't have the money, do you?" Dawson asked while he helped the girl up. "Yeah, I forgot to ask Madisen for the money." "Ha, you idiot." "You're one to talk! Did you bring any money?" "Nope," Dawson said proudly. "I have ten dollars," said the girl. "Thanks but we can't take your money," said Doug. "No, it's fine. I would be happy to." The girl dug in a bag on her hip and pulled the money. "Thanks," Dawson said while taking the money. He gave it to Doug and he gave it to the cashier. The cashier put the supplies in a plastics bag and gave it to Doug. "Thanks again and I'm sorry about bumping into you again," Dawson apologized. "It's ok. I'm just happy to help," the girl said. Doug and Dawson headed for the store exit and they left.

Meanwhile, Jack and Antoine had started fighting. They clashed fists and made dents in the ground. They both were breathing heavily. "See? You're not stronger than me," said Jack. "I am! You're going down!" Antoine darted at Jack. He punched but Jack blocked with both of his arms. Antoine kicked Jack's elbows and his guard fell instantly. "Dang, my arms are still worn out," Jack thought. Antoine punched and hit Jack directly in his face. He was sent flying towards the windmill in the town. Jack hit one of the legs with his back. Antoine walked towards him. "I told you I'm strong enough. I'm gonna finally win," said Antoine. "I'm just getting started. Let's go for real this time," Jack grunted as he got up.

The two jumped into the air and punched. Before their fists could connected, someone jumped into the air behind them and knocked both of them to the ground. "You idiots!" Madisen yelled as she hit them. Jack and Antoine went crashing into the ground. "What is with you two?! You shouldn't be fighting in the middle of the town!" she yelled as she landed on the ground. The two boys were in dents in the ground. "I thought you were with the girls," Jack groaned as he got up. "I was but I came to check on you guys," she said angrily. "You left holes in the ground and almost destroyed the windmill." "Sorry, but Antoine attacked me," said Jack. "Stop lying! You provoked me!" Antoine yelled. "What are you two going to do about the damages?" Madisen asked. "We should try to fix it," Jack said. "We don't know anything about construction. How are we going to fix it?" Antoine asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders and Antoine facepalmed himself.

While they were still thinking, the tower started leaning on its left, where the damaged leg was. "Guys, we're sone with the shopping!" Dawson called out. The windmill leaned more. Just then, the girls were making their way back to the group with a couple of bags. Finally, the leg broke and the windmill started falling. Everyone was together in front of the mill but they saw a girl under the falling mill. "Hey! Watch out!" Dawson warned. The girl looked up and saw the windmill falling. Dawson ran towards the girl. "Wait!" Doug said as he followed Dawson. "Be careful!" Justice warned. Dawson made it to the girl and picked her up but the metal mill was a inch above their heads. "Come on!" Doug thought. "I have to save them." Doug held out his right hand and a black shadow darted towards Dawson. It pushed the two out of the way and the mill came crashing down into pieces. There was debris everywhere and a dust cloud. When it cleared, Dawson and the girl were away from the destroyed mill.

"Did you guys see that?" Doug asked. Everyone shook their heads yes. "Are you all right?" Dawson asked the girl. "Yes, thank you," she answered. Both of them got back up to their feet. "Oh, you're the girl from the store," Dawson said. "Yes, my name is Maya," said the girl. "Sorry about not giving my name. I'm Dawson." While they talked, the two walked over to the group. "Guys, this is Maya," Dawson introduced. "Hey Maya," Justice and Lily greeted. "Hi." Maya turned to Dawson. "I should be going. Thanks for saving me again." Maya waved goodbye as she skipped away. Then, people started coming out of the buildings. They all saw the windmill and gasped. The people turned to Dawson and the others. "They destroyed the windmill!" a man yelled. "Get 'em!" another man yelled. The townspeople surrounded the group.

"There's like a hundred of them," Antoine said "Stop!" a female light deep voice said. Everyone turned to the direction of the destroyed mill. The people made a path and the lady from earlier was there, still accompanied by Matt. "Queen Elequen?!" a woman said. "Queen?" Jack asked himself. "Hey, old lady," Dawson greeted. "Don't call the queen that!" a man yelled. "Oh, it's the kids from earlier," Elequen realized. She started walking to them. "Why have you youngsters destroyed my great grandmother's windmill?" Queen Elequen asked. "Grandmother? So you're Elequen the fourth?" Madisen asked. "Yes I am. Now let me ask again. Why did you destroy our windmill?" Elequen asked again. Madisen pushed Antoine and Jack to the front of the group. "I'm sorry queen. My friend and I were fighting when we broke it. We're sorry," Jack apologized as he bowed. Lily kicked Antoine's leg and he bowed too. "You're welcome," she whispered. Elequen thought about it. "Apology accepted," she said. "But Queen-." "It's fine but they have to pay the price," she said. Jack and Antoine stood up straight. "What price?" Dawson asked. "Because we're broke." "I don't want money. I want you and your friends to rebuild the windmill," said Elequen. "Sorry queen but we don't know anything about building stuff," said Justice. "I know a little something," Doug stepped up. "What is your name?" Elequen asked Doug. "Doug Hempton," he answered. "You will get started with my construction workers and Matt will guide you kids through it." Most of the crowd evaporated and Doug left too. Before Queen Elequen left, she whispered something to Matt. Then, she left.


	14. Chapter 14

Mount Fortain

chapter 14

Before she left, Elequen had some townspeople take the girls' bags. "You kids follow me," Matt said in a manly voice. Matt started walking and the teens followed but they were heading out of town. When they were several feet away from the town, Matt stopped. "Why are we out here? I thought we were suppose to help with the windmil," said Antoine. "Recently, we have been having people invade. They have been taking our supplies and equipment," said Matt. "Don't you have guards that can protect the town?" Lily asked. Justice let go of Lily and she stood up by herself. "We have guards but they all are in the hospital because of a recent invasion. We will need you kids to stay a few days." "We can't. We have to get to the temple," said Madisen. "I know Queen Elequen won't force you to stay but I will if I have to," Matt said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll stay," said Jack. "What?" said Justice. "I broke it, I'll pay the price. You guys go to the temple without me." "Don't be stupid," said Madisen. "Uh," said Jack. "We're staying with you. We're a team now. We stick together," said Lily. "Since you have decided, pick your three best fighters," Matt ordered. "Jack," Lily and Madisen said. Jack stepped in front of the group. "I am the best so I nominate myself," said Dawson. He stepped up too. "I guess Antoine is the third strongest," Justice said. "You guess?" Antoine said while stepping forward.

"You girls get behind them." Lily was with Jack, Justice was with Antoine, and Madisen was with Dawson. "I'm going to train you kids to get stronger before the next invasion. The three strongest, come at me with all of your strength," Matt ordered. Antoine charged in without saying anything. "Idiot! Don't just charge in," said Justice. Antoine punched and the man held out his palm. When the hit connected, Matt wasn't fazed. It was like his hand was an iron wall by itself. "Wow, this is going to be fun," said Dawson. He charged in next. Antoine kept punching but Matt blocked his attacks. Dawson jumped into the air and kicked. Matt tripped Antoine and grabbed his shirt. He threw him into Dawson and they both fell to the ground. Jack charged in last. Jack leaped into the air but he was above Matt. When he punched, fire formed around his fist. Matt punched and their fists clashed. Jack's fire disappeared and he was sent flying back to the girls. "Think! Think before you attack!" said Matt. "Screw that!" said Dawson. He charged in again. Dawson aimed for his chest but Matt caught his fist. Dawson aimed for his right side and kicked but Matt grabbed it with his right hand. Dawson struggled to get away but Matt kept his grip strong. Then, Matt saw a shadow. He looked up and saw Jack. "Thanks Dawson," he said. "I didn't plan this," said Dawson. Jack started spinning while he was in the air. Matt threw Dawson to the girls. Then, Antoine appeared behind Matt. He kicked but Matt ducked and did a backflip. He kicked Antoine in his head and sent him into the ground.

"I didn't think he was this strong," said Lily. "I didn't either. He must be the top guard," Justice added. Fire swirled around Jack as he spun. "He already has his powers," Matt thought. Jack came down towards Matt with a rotiserre of fire. "That won't work against me," said Matt. He clapped his hands in Jack's direction and his fire was blown away. "What?" said Jack. He fell to the ground without making it to Matt. "You three are done," said Matt. "I'm not done yet," Antoine grunted as he got up. "Someone is tenacious," Matt said. Antoine punched but Matt turned and caught his fist. He kept punching and kicking but the man blocked everything. "I will be strong enough, to protect everyone," Antoine thought. He punched again and Matt caught his fist again. Matt twisted his arm back but it didn't break. He slammed his manly right hand on Antoine's head and sent him into the ground. The ground shook and made a small hole. "That was pretty harsh, wasn't it?" said Madisen. "There is not mercy in fighting. The enemy will do anything to win," said Matt. "Now, it is the ladies' turn."

Matt left and a teenage girl showed up in his place. "Maya," Dawson said happily. He tried to get up but fell back down. "Hi guys. Matt said I said suppose to train you guys," she said. "Do you know anything about fighting?" Lily asked. "Yes, I was trained by my grandmother," Maya answered. Dawson tried to get up again but he disappeared. When it happened, a gust of wind blew by. "Guys, Dawson is gone," Justice said. The girls looked at the spot Dawson was in. "Where did he go?" Madisen asked. Then, Antoine disappeared and then Jack. Maya heared a whistle and looked behind her. She saw that Matt had the boys. "Don't worry girls. Matt has them," said Maya. "Ok then. Let's get started," Madisen said as she darted at Maya. She punched but Maya moved out of the way by sidestepping. She kept punching and Maya kept dodging. "You have to find a way to get to me," said Maya. Justice came up behind her and punched but Maya did a backflip and landed behind Justice. She kicked Justice's back. Madisen grabbed her before she fell. Maya started spinning and headed towards Madisen. She pushed Justice to the right. "I gotta block," Madisen thought but she was tricked.

Madisen thought she was going to attack her right but Maya came around with a right kick and kicked her left side. Madisen was sent to Justice when she fell to the ground. "I told you. You'll have to try harder," said Maya. Meanwhile, Matt had the boys in a different part of the forest. Antoine was unconscious while Jack and Dawson were awake. "While the girls train, I will teach you guys a technique," said Matt. "Shouldn't we wait for Antoine to wake up?" Dawson asked. "You can teach him when he wakes up. Now, this technique is called the Dragon Shout," Matt said. "Is it what you used to stop my fire?" Jack asked. "Yes, it is. It can stop anyone's powers and it is a powerful offensive move." Matt planted his feet firmly on the ground. He moved his hands out and clapped once. Jack and Dawson felt the power of it as the wind blew. "Now you try," Matt ordered. The boys stood up and did what Matt did but when they clapped, nothing happened. "You have to put more than half of your power when you do it," Matt instructed. They did it again and still nothing. Jack got determined. He kept trying until he got it right. Dawson kept trying too. It looked like they were trying to kill flies. By the time they got it, it was sunset. "Dragon shout!" Jack yelled. When he clapped, wind flew towards Matt and made him slide back a little. "Good work boy," said Matt. "My turn. Dragon shout!" Dawson yelled. When he clapped, an orange energy blast soared towards Matt. He had to deflect it to the sky. "I forgot to mention it will come out differently to the user," said Matt. "Ha, I did it," said Dawson.

Meanwhile, the girls were sitting on the ground breathing heavily while Maya didn't break a sweat. "That's enough for today," Maya said. "We didn't hit her once," said Lily. "There's a lot of strong people outside of Fortain. I didn't think it would be this tough," said Justice. "We have to get stronger. At this rate, we won't be able to make it to the temple," Madisen thought. "Let's head back to the town," Maya said. The girls got up and followed Maya. The boys were heading back to the town too. "Wait, we forgot Antoine," Jack realized. When Antoine woke up, he was in the forest by himself. "It's sunset alread?" Then, he looked around. "Where is everyone?" he yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

Mount Fortain

chapter 15

When night time came, everyone was at the inn. The boys had one room while the girls had another. Jack and Dawson were relaxing while Antoine was in the bathroom. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Who will be taking first watch?" Matt asked while coming into the room. Jack was about to volunteer but Dawson said something first. "I'll do it. I want to see what these invaders look like," he said. "Good. Your partner is already at the front of the town," said Matt. "Partner?" Dawson thought. "Good luck," Jack said. Matt and Dawson left. Dawson passed the construction of the windmill when he got outside. When he made it to the town entrance, he saw Maya. "Hey, it's you again," said Dawson. Maya turned around. "Hey Dawson," she greeted. "So, you're my partner?" he asked. "Yeah, I want to protect the town as much as Matt. I'm ready for the bandits," said Maya. "Oh yeah. What's your beef with them anyway?" "They have attacked us for the last few days. We did nothing to them but they still attacked. They have poisoned all of the guards and tried to kill the queen. If it wasn't for Matt, she would have been dead. We have to get rid of them." "That's pretty harsh. I see why you're mad." " Since you're here, we can stop them now. So, enough about me. What made you come here?"

"Heh, my friends kind of." "What's the story?" "We came from Fortain. To be honest, I kind of forced my way into the group. Some of them find me annoying or a liar but when it comes down to it, I care for all of them. I don't want any of them to get hurt too badly." "You have been only kind around me. I like your kindness." "Ha ha, I like your kindness too but soon I will be annoying." They both started laughing but stopped when the ground started shaking. "What is this?" Dawson asked. Then, there was an explosion to the right of the town. "Let's go," said Maya. The ground stopped shaking and they ran out of the town to the explosion. On their way, they saw burned trees and trees with ice on them. "These guys have powers too?" Dawson asked. "Yeah, I forgot to mention that," said Maya. "You could have remembered earlier," said Dawson. Then, they saw Madisen and Justice fighting people in black clothes and white masks. It was three against two. One of them were about to stab Madisen with a dagger behind her. Dawson made it in time to punch him in his face and save Madisen. The person went flying into a tree. "Dawson! Maya!" Madisen said happily. The bandit that was fighting Justice threw down a pellet and smoke came out. "Where are they?" Maya asked. When the smoke cleared, the invaders were gone. "Let's get back to the town," said Dawson. The girls shook their heads and followed Dawson.

When they got back, they saw that the invaders made it into the town. Some of them were fighting Doug and Jack while others were heading to the big house at the end of the lane. "Protect Queen Elequen," Jack ordered as he kicked a bandit. Dawson and the others didn't talk back. They headed for the other bandits. As they went by, they saw Antoine fighting a gang of invaders and Lily fighting less than Antoine. The gang of bandits jumped onto Antoine but he pushed them all off with a roar. "That idiot!" Justice defected from the group to help Antoine. While Lily was fighting, a big burly invader attacked her. "You two head to the queen. I'm going to help Lily," Madisen said as she defected from the group. They finally made it to the house."You ready?" Dawson asked. "Yep," Maya answered. Before they opened the door, a bandit burst through and fell to the ground. They looked inside and saw Matt fighting some of the bandits. "Great timing. You two deal with these guys. I'm going to check on the queen," said Matt. He did the Dragon shout and sent the bandits back. While they were stunned, he ran up the stairs in the middle of the house and went to the right through a hallway. "I'll handle them. Guard the door," said Dawson. Maya stood in front of door while Dawson got ready. "There's only five of you? Ha, I was hoping there was more. Aw, well," said Dawson. He charged in. One bandit punched but Dawson ducked. He punched the bandit in his stomach and sent him sliding back. Another bandit came behind him and punched but Dawson ducked again.

He turned around and kicked the bandit in his jaw. "Two down, three to go," said Dawson. Two of them charged at Dawson. They kept punching and kicking and Dawson barely dodged them. Dawson pushed the bandit on his right to the right and he lost his balance. The other bandit punched and Dawson caught his fist. He cocked back his arm and punched him in his face. The bandit flew back, knocked out. Dawson had cracked his mask. While the other was still unbalanced, Dawson kicked him in his face. "One left," he said. The bandit looked around. "We'll finish this later," the invader said in a deep voice. He ran towards Dawson. Dawson punched but the bandit did a front flip over him. When he landed, the bandit sprinted to the door. "Maya, don't let him escape!" Dawson warned. Maya turned around and saw the bandit. She guarded the door. The bandit punched Maya in her stomach and stunned her. The bandit pushed her out of the way and ran out of the house. "You ok?" Dawson asked. "Yeah, make sure he doesn't escape," said Maya. Dawson shook his head and left. He saw the bandit almost out of town. Everyone was almost done with the rest of the invaders. Jack, Antoine, and Justice were done.

Doug was fighting bandits that were messing with construction. "You guys protect Maya and the queen. I'm going after him," Dawson ordered. Antoine and Justice went to the queen while Jack went to help Lily. The bandit made it out and jumped onto a tree branch. He started hopping from branch to branch. Dawson followed him on the ground. Jack leaped up and kicked the big bandit into the ground. "Thanks guys," said Lily. "No problem. You girls help Doug. I'm going after Dawson," Jack said. He left and the girls started helping Doug while Dawson followed the bandit. "You know you're just leading me to your base, right?" said Dawson. "No, I'm not," the bandit said while stopping. The bandit led Dawson to an open area shaped like a diamond. The bandit jumped from the branch towards Dawson. He punched and Dawson blocked.

The bandit did a flip to get behind him. He pulled out a dagger and slashed at Dawson but he leaned back and dodged it. "You just don't give up kid," he said. "Most people just call me annoying," Dawson smirked. The bandit stabbed at him but Dawson ducked and grabbed his arm. "Ahhh!" Dawson yelled as he uppercutted the bandit. He went into the air and his mask came off. The bandit and his mask fell to the ground. He got up and Dawson saw his face. He had long brown sideburns, brown short hair, and a brown goatee. "I didn't know you was an old man," said Dawson. "I'm not old!" he yelled. "Just give up kid. This is bigger than both of us," the bandit sighed. "How? It's just you guys stealing," said Dawson. "You'll see." The bandit pulled out ten daggers and threw them at Dawson.


End file.
